


Castiel's Call

by PopsicleOfDeath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopsicleOfDeath/pseuds/PopsicleOfDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finally calls his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Call

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help writing a little follow-up for that story

A couple days after his meeting with Frank Castiel finally got up the nerve to call his mother. As much as he loved her, often wished she stop being so prying. Over the last week he had received 12 messages from the woman all in that nasally voice that always made his head hurt. Dean had been respectful of his decision not to answer the phone, yet always nudged in his little ways for Castiel to just get it over with. He stared at the phone in his hands, his finger hovering over the call button. Just then Cas jumped up on the couch, nudging his hand to get his attention, and pushing his finger onto the button. Castiel let out a small huff of laughter before sliding the phone between his should and ear, and picking up Cas, stroking his back till he purred with contentment. His mother picked up on the 3rd ring, "Cassie!" she wined, "Her I was thinking that boy toy of yours had you locked up somewhere! Don't you dare worry your mother like that again!"  
Castiel scrunched up his face at the practically ear piercing sound of his mother's voice, "Of course not mother. I am fine, Dean has been absolutely wonderful." he sighed, trying to get this over with as quickly as possible.  
"And on to the main point, why have you been lying about being with that nice hunk of Hollywood ass?"  
Castiel cringed at the comment, grabbing a fistful of Cas' hair by accident. The cat hissed and jumped away "I didn't lie, we just got together last week"  
"you can stick with that story, Cassie, just remember Your mother loves you and wants you to be happy"  
"Yes, I know," he replied dismissively before adding on, "love you too. I gotta go though, bye" He hung up after hearing his mother's unenthusiastic "Bye, call soon"  
Castiel got up and went to the medicine cabinet to find something the relieve his forming headache. He loved his mother, he really did, but talking to her was just so difficult, between that voice of hers and her insistence on knowing every detail of his life. He leaned against the sink for a couple minutes, willing his head to stop hurting before Dean found him, greeting him with a kiss, asking "So did you call her?"  
"Yes"  
"And how'd it go?"  
"As expected."  
"Well, let's see if we can savage the day," Dean smirked playfully  
"I thought you'd never ask" Castiel retorted before pulling Dean into a more intense kiss.


End file.
